


Capture The Moment

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Keith wasn’t entirely sure when they’d transitioned from sparring to grunting and wrestling on the ground.





	Capture The Moment

Keith wasn’t entirely sure when they’d transitioned from sparring to grunting and wrestling on the ground. But that was what they’d switched to and Keith wasn’t about to let that stop him from proving to his friends that he was the best rogue among them, not Isabella. He pinned her to the ground, a triumphant smirk on his face.  
“Ready to yield?” He asked. Isabella ignored him, instead glancing towards Varric.  
“You getting this?”  
“I Sure am, Rivani.” Varric replied, scribbling frantically. Isabella smirked, before rolling over and pinning Keith to the ground.  
“I don’t know. Are you?” She replied.


End file.
